7 Virtudes de una kunoichi
by Kazuha-Hyuga
Summary: Bueno como una vez hoce los 7 pecados capitales cortesia de Neji hyuga , ahora se me ocurrio hacer las 7 virtudes protagonizadas por Tenten jijijijii espero sus comentarios positivos o negativos
1. 1ºvirtud caridad

HOLAAAA ME ALEGRO DE ESCRIBIR DE NUEVO JEJEJE YA SE KE HACE TIEMPO KE NO ESCRIBO ASI KE......VOLVIIIII JJIJI MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
Como ya he escritolos 7 pecados capitales por cortesia de Neji , ahora voi a hacer lo contrario esta vez por cortesia de TenTen jijijNeji no sale aun .pero saldra.

-------------------------------------------------------CARIDAD--------------------------

UUmmm tan tarde es ya?Diablos con el sue o que tengo......todo por culpa de Tenten...tsk me tendre que levantar o Kakashi-sensei me re ir .  
Una pelirosa se levantaba en esos instante de su mulliiiida y comoda cama rosa , con un edredo rosa y almohadas rosas, sin muchas ganas de ir a entrenar un 6 de enero.  
Y esque la pobre no ha podido dormir a penas a vestirse con su tipico vestido roooosa , se peina su pelo roosa y va hacia la cocina.  
Una cocina normal y corriente algo peque e , pero el dinero de papa en esa epoca no daba para hacia el frigorifico , me encuentro que est vacio.  
Demonioos mama no ha echo la compra.

A rega adentes no me queda otra que abrir l estanteria de arriba .....seguro qu Naruto disfrutaria con lo que voi a hacer , porque como no queda nada mas solo puedo desayunar......ramen.  
No es que me disguste pero...tan temprano? No me explico como ese chico puede comerl a todas horas.  
Me siento a esperar que el agua hierva y mientras lanzo un bostezo.....culpa de tenten.  
A quien se le ocurre? si ya se que son los reyes magos pero...ni que fuera casper Melchi o Bistozor o como pu etas se llamen esos tres, y para colomo debian ir disfrazadas.  
Aun recuerdo su voz y su cara de puchero...

_OHhhhh vamos chicos por favooor que son reyes magos!! y hay muchos juguetes que ya no usamos y kunais viejas y ropa incluso.........venga si??No es tan maloo.  
-Tenten no pienso llevar ninguna barba blanca entendido?-Ino ..a la pobre tambien la arrastro en el meollo._

_-Ni yo me pienso poner jorobas-_Bueno eso si fue gracioso jaja ver a Sasuke haciendo de camello por toda konoha .

Aunque no me rei mcho cuando me dijo que yo era calva y que mejor me pintaba la cara algo mas oscura.......casi la ahorco.Y ella? pues ella de viejo pelirrojo repartiendo regalos a diestro y siniestro Hicimos todos un peque o Belen en tooodo el centro de konoha y alli estaba la se ora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja...no es que a mi no me guste ver ni os felices solo que....hasta las de la ma ana duro la cola!  
Y por si fuera poco............est pensando en el pr ximo a o.  
Maldita virgencita Tenten , a partir de ahora la llamare sorTenten "yo me ofrezco voluntaria para repartir amor e ilusion" sin apellidos.  
Aunque......me gust ver la cara de alegria de esos chiquillos.

Pero estuvo demas Naruto cuando i ntento colarse ...para variar.  
AAAh que tarde, mejor me voi Kakashisensei me va a matar.....

---------------------

Bueeeno es cortito lo se jejeje pero de moemto esto es lo que hay espero vuestro reviews graciaaaaas jijij bss

Pd: los reyes magos es una tradicion aqui en espa a y son Gaspar Melchor y Baltazar y nose si los habra en otros paises jijij y es el 5 de enero weno eso es la alcaracion xauu


	2. Templanza

**Holaaaa aqui vengo con el segundo capitulo de este fic XD bueno gracias a los pokitos..T-T rewievs que me dejaron , pero algo es algo espero maaas eeee jajajaja gracias a akanne hygurashi , missclover, aliciajm , muchas gracias a zuleDBZ por los consejso de ortografia ^^U y me encanto el rewiev de -me jajajaja trankila a mi me paso lo mismo jajajaj mmmm que rico el roscon de reyes XD.**

**Bueno aqui el fic.........**

**-----------Templanza-----------------**

Hace dias que noto a Tenten algo rara , normalmente es muy alegre y extrovertida , buenno lo sigue siendo , pero nose ... ¿ le pasará algo malo?

-Neji!-la voz de Lee me sacó de mis pensamientos , -¿Crees que le ocurre algo a Tenten?-Como si me hubiese leido el pensamiento , sacó mi preocupación a flote con esa preguntareis porque me preocupo por ella no? , Bueno si, es mi compañera de equipo no? si algo le ocurriese perjudicaría a todo el equipo completo ... está bien... quizá la vea como una gran amiga mía nada más.

-Si , eso parece-Nuestra preocupación no era en vano , ya que hacía unas dos semanas que la notábamos algo cansada y ojerosa.

Ahora mismo estaba entrenando con dos kunais , recoger y lanzar , algo sencillo , pero la cansaba demasiado podía notarlo inclusive un bebe.

-Tenten, mi bella flor te encuentras bien?-Un bebe quizás no , pero si lo noto Maito Gai ,que puede llegar a ser lo mismo.

-Que? aaah si no se preocupe Gai-sensei-Intentó sonreir , pero esa sonrisa era...falsa.-Neji entrenamos ya?-

Desde siempre hemos entrenado en parejas , Lee y Gai y Tenten y yo . Mera rutina.

Nos posicioamos a 5 metros de distancia , pensabamos usar tecnicas fisicas sobre todo, y empezamos a luchar. Si antes creía que estaba débil , ahora estaba seguro. No era la Tenten de siempre , aquella chica que pase lo que pase siempre querá dar el último golpe. Estaba que de pronto los temores se hicieron realidad.

Tenten cayó redonda al suelo.

-Tenten!!-grité de tal modo que Gai y Lee en la otra punta del campo de entrenamientos , me escucharon.-Tenten despierta!!-

-Neji que ha pasado-

-No lo se Gai sensei, de repente se desmayó.-la cogí en volandas mientras decía esto- llevemosla al hospital que la revise Tsunade.

Gai y Lee me acompañaron hasta allí. Metierona Tenten en un sala y nosotros nos quedamos los tres en un absoluto silencio en otra sala, Lee de pie , Gai sentado y yo paseando de un lado hacia otro de brazos cruzados.

-Chicos-Tsunade abrió la puerta y salió bastante enfadada- pasen.

Allí estaba Tenten , con un enorme sonrojo y la cabeza agachada , sentada en un camilla.

-Tenten te encuentras bien?-preguntó mi amienemigo el lagarto cejotas .

-Tenten me tiene muy enfadada-dijo Tsunade antes de que esta abriese la boca.

-¿qué ocurre Tsunad-sama?-Pregunté yo mirando a Tenten , la cual agachó aun más la cabeza. No lo entendía , que le ocurría?.

-Tenten está falta de vitaminas-

-Por eso está enfadada?

-No, pero preguntenle a ella la causa de esto!-la rubia salió de la habitación dejándonose con la duda y mirando todos a la cataña.

-Tenten ,- Maito se acercó a la camilla-Por qué estas falta de vitaminas?-

La aludida lo miró y dijo:

-No como-todos nos quedamos algo sorprendidos.

-Porqeé no comes?-dijo Lee

-Todo lo que como lo vomito-dijo sonrojandose.

-Y eso porqué?-dije yo, debería ser algo realmente raro para que pase eso no?

-Vino mi abuela,ya que mis padres fueron de mision y... bueno yo no me queda paga ya que la gasté toda en el traje de la celebración de la derrota de akatsuki , por lo que tengo que comer en casa y...mi abiela le echa pimiento a casi todo-paro y suspiro-soy intolerante al pimiento-

-Tu abuela no lo sabe?-preguntó lagarto senior.

-No, me da pena decepcionarla , porque a ella le gusta mucho , y no quiero que se apene....-

Nos quedamos los tres estaticos , era tan buena , que aveces...era idiota.

-------------------------

**JEJEJE Bieno que les parecio? jijij yo soy intolerante a la miel y me dio una idea para el fic jejejej**

**pd: si le dan al botocito de dejar rewiev , aparecera Neji en speedo XDXDXDXDXD**


	3. Paciencia

**Hola a todooooooooooooooooooooooooooos lamento la tardanza jejeje pero con esto de empezar el instituto y todo eso no e tenido mucho t**

**iempo.......que ya entro en 2º de bachillerato!!!!jajajajajaja.**

**Bueno aki teneis el capitulo y espero ke me dejeis muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho rewievs!!**

**.......acontinuacion una amenaza............................................si no yego a los 25 rewievs komo minimo no actualizo jajajaja no es broma, es ke da mucho coraje ke cuando alguien lee tu historia n te comente , porque no le cuesta nada darle al botoncito de abajo para comentar aunke sean amenazas o regaños o l ke kieran pero aganlo T.T.**

**AKI EL CAP.......................................................................Paciencia.............................................................................................................................**

NEJI POV

Con esta , era la decimocuarta vez que escuchaba la historia, ya no lo soportaba más, ¿Es que no se ibar a callar nunca? pero claaaro había que aguantarse por el simple hecho , de ser su sensei....Pero es que era tan pesado.Y para colmo escuchaba una clase de ruido lejano que no sabría identificar.

Había escuchado esta historia que repetia todos los meses el mismo dia una , y otra , y otra y otra ves.

-Y así chicos es como derroté a Kakashi en sus propias narices-dijo acabando su relato con el dedo pulgar alzado y sonriendo de forma exagerada hasta mostrar la comlpleta dentadura tan brillante que incluso deslumbraba.

-SUgooooi!! Gai-sensei eres increiiible-Lee nunca se cansaba de las chorradas que decía este hombre, o quizás si y lo hacía para aparentar , aunque...vieniendo de Lee seguro que incluso las disfrutaba.

-Y bien Neji ¿Qué? a que soy increible?-me preguntó.

-genial-nótese la ironía en mi voz

-Siiiii , y bien Tenten tu que dices-dijo ahora dirigiéndose a mi compañera.

Esta había estado muy callado durante el relato , yo diría que incluso distraida.

Al ver que el sensei la miraba solo respondió sonriéndole, una encantadora ó com si..............un momento.....dije encantadora!!!?kería decir estoooo...deslumbrante? , no ,solo sonrisa , si eso solo sonrisa.

El sensei se dió por contento por lo que cogió a Lee del brazo y empezó a dar vueltas con él...Patético.

Tenten volvía a estar distraí observé en silencio.

Tenía la cabeza gacha y movía insistentement su pie , su pelo pasaba unos 10 centímetros de sus hombros , la verdad es que yo también me sorprendí al ver a Tenten con el pelo suelto para un entrenamiento, pero lo llevaba y estaba preciosa...........no importa eso no puedo retirarlo , la verdad es que ella era preciosa, unos hermosos y grandes ojos achocolatados casi negros rodeados de unas densas pestañas , una boca color de las cerezas que me atraía como si de miel se tratase para un oso , unas caderas redondeadas y perfectas , un cuerpo de una diosa coronado con la cara de el más bello de los angeles....la ía tiempo que lo había reconocido , ella era el delirio de mis fantasias.

De repente empezó a mover los labios, me pregunté que hacía.

Me miró, se sonrojó y paró de hablar sin emitir sonido.

De repente Lee y Gai pararon y volvieron , "podeis marcharos " dijo de nuevo con esa estupida sonrisa.

Tenten no se movñia aun estaba parada en el suelo con la cabeza gacha de nuevo, me prgunté si la había avergonzado al descubrir su "convesación" asi que me acerqué a ellla.

-Tenten-

No obtuve respuesta.

-Tenten..-de nuevo solo silencio y ese maldito ruidito lejano.

Puse mi mano en su hombre precupado y al notarlo dio un brinco haciendo que algo en cayera de su oreja derecha...un auricular.

De repente empezó a reirse ruido que o habñia escuchado se oía más fuerte proviniente del artefacto que Tenten llevaba colgando de su oreja...

La miré con una ceja alzada.

-Mp3?-me contestó afirmando la cabeza y sonriendo debilmente.

-Si no , no los aguanto-sabía a quienes se refería.

Ahora entiendo el pelo suelto , para que no se viesen los cables , ahora entiendo el ruido , y ahora entiendo su su silencio....estaba escuchando música , los había ignorado.

Esta chica...no tiene paciencia.


	4. Generosidas

**Hola! Después de tanto tiempo he vuelto! Muajajajajaja espero que me hayais echado de menos! Porque yo si he echado de menos escribir XD.**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí está el fic:**

**GENEROSIDAD:**

_Villa oculta de la hoja 7:00 am de la mañana._

El despertador sonaba sin cesar . El molesto ruido de aquel chisme no paraba dando a entender que era hora de levantarse.

Tenían una misión en cuestión de media hora , pero ella estaba taaan agusto en su cama , tan calentita , que le daba algo de pereza levantarse. Pero debía hacerlo , o Gai sensei vendría a buscarla armando un follón.

Se vistió , recogió un poco su habitación , se recogió el pelo en sus dos moñitos y salió hacia la puerta de la villa donde ya estaban esperando sus dos compañeros.

-Tenten llegas justa de tiempo-Neji siempre regañando. Pero sea como sea , al menos parecía que se preocupaba de ella , y eso ella lo agradecía , aunque su forma de mostrar preocupación no fuera exactamente como ella quería.

-Pero no me he retrasado , además Gai sensei aún no ha llegado- dije haciendo una pedorreta a mi compañero quien me miró alzando una ceja.

-Por ahí viene- dijo Lee

Llevaba razón , caminando con altanería se acercaba mi maestro (lagarto verde).

-Buenos días jóvenes!

-Buenos días Gai sensei- respondimos a unisono.

-Vamos!

La misisón no era nada del otro mundo , pero cansaba demasiado. Teníamos que acabar con un grupo terrorista de la villa del remolino. Todo iba como la seda hasta que de repente al grupo terrorista se les unió una banda de shinobis que ninguno sabíamos de donde venían.

Antes de que me diese cuenta , uno intentó atacar a Neji por la espalda y el no tenía activado su byakugan. No podía permitir eso , no, a mi Neji no. Por lo que me pude por medio interfiriendo el paso entre mi compañero y el atacante. Antes de desfallecer pude ver como Neji con los ojos desorbitados al darse cuenta de lo sucedido , activava su byakugan y con la cara desencajada atacaba al shinobi causante de todo.

Me desperté. Inmediatamente me dí cuenta de que estaba en el hospital de Konoha.

Miré a mi alrededor y pude ver a Neji observándome.

-Tenten…¿cómo estás?-me miró con ojo critico-Lee y Gai sensei han ido a contar lo sucedido a Tsunade-sama , en poco estarán aquí.

-Oh!- Intenté incorporarme pero me dolía el costado, y la mano de Neji me retuvo.

-tumbate , pasó todo hace menos de 20 minutos , aún no estas en condiciones de levantarte.-de repente me miró muy seriamente.-¿porqué hiciste eso?... podrías haber muerto.

-Si no lo llego a hacer habrías muerto tu- dije como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Eres demasiado generosa-dijo con una medio sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón latiera como loco.

-Daría mi vida por ti..- dije eso sin darme cuenta de que las palabras salían de mi boca pero cuando supe lo que había dicho enrojecí hasta la médula.

Neji se me quedó mirando un poco impactado y mi cara pasó del asombro al miedo por por la reacción de este.

-Yo..verás yo no…es decir , yo no quería..-pero mi insulso monólogo paró cuando noté como unos cálidos labios se posaban sobre los mios y una mano de tamaño considerable me acariciaba la mejilla.

No podñia creer que eso estuviera sucediendo , pero me dejé llevar. El beso se intensificó ,y noté como su peso hundía un poco mi cama al acercarse más a mi.

No conocía esta faceta de Neji , y dudo que ninguna otra chica de la aldea la conociese , pero me gustaba , me gustaba mucho.

Se separó un poco de mi pero aún podía notar su aliento en mi rostro y con voz algo grave me dijo:

**_-Cada acto de generosidad, conlleva una recompensa._**


	5. PERDON

**HOLA CHICS! LAMENTO NO ACTUALIZAR PERO HE ESTADO MUY IADA , PERO NO OS PREOCUPEIS QIE ACTUALIZARE PRNTO , MIENTRAS OS DEJO ESTO: .com/ **

**OS LO RECOMIENDO , ENTRAD LEED Y GANAD DINERO FACILMNTE!**

**BSSS**

**ATNTMNTE: KAZUHAHYUGA**


End file.
